regresando en el tiempo
by zhatura
Summary: las cosas siguieron su curso luego del viajero del alba,lucy ya no es la misma, la triteza la abunda y caspian no puede corresponder como corresponde a su esposa por pensar siempre en otra mujer, ¿puede un regreso en el tiempo poner las cosas en su lugar?
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso en el tiempo**

_capitulo 1_

_-inglaterra-  
><em>

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que ambos volvieron de Narnia, ellos ya no podrían volver, en parte eso la mataba, pues amaba ese mundo y a todos sus habitantes…

Cada día era peor que el anterior, el saber que ya no volvería nunca más a ese lugar que amaba con todo su corazón le causaba un gran dolor, es verdad, pero también había algo mas…

Había pasado algo que no debería haber pasado, sobre todo por que sabia que era imposible que se cumpliera, sin mencionar que ella debería volver a su mundo, y eso solo le causaría dolor, lo cual había comprobado en esos meses…sin embargo su corazón no quiso escuchar a su cabeza y a pesar de que sabia que seguramente sufriría como una condenada, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Caspian, durante el viaje a bordo del viajero del alba…

En un principio malinterpreto sus sentimientos con la emoción de volver a Narnia, siendo el la primera persona con la que tenia contacto después de estar bastante tiempo lejos de esos territorios, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de la verdad, no era simple emoción por volver a verlo, eran sentimientos sólidos, era amor…

Sin embargo nunca se hizo muchas esperanzas debido al recuerdo de Susan, el la había querido muchísimo y sabia que no la había olvidado, sin mencionar que casi al final de su viaje, conocieron a la hija de Ramandu, quien logro eclipsarlo con su brillante belleza, fue ahí cuando perdió todas las esperanzas, sobre todo por que ella parecía igual de emocionada que el, por volver a verse…

Ella se consideraba una buena persona, por lo cual sabia de antemano que nunca seria capaz de hacer nada malo en contra de ellos, aun cuando el corazón se le resquebraje en miles de pedazos…por eso regreso a su mundo, sabiendo que el tendría un futuro bueno al lado de Liliandil, quien seguramente seria su reina y le proporcionaría un heredero…

Los primeros días pasaron rápidamente para ella a pesar del vacío que sentía en su interior, el estar con Edmund y Eustace y recordar sus aventuras en Narnia, la despejaba un poco, mas sin embargo, cuando regresaron a su casa, y al instituto, la monotonía cubrió su vida por completo, enfrascándola cada vez mas en la tristeza y la soledad que experimentaba…

Su madre, y Edmund notaron el comportamiento extraño en ella, mas siempre trataba de despistarlos diciendo que simplemente era cansancio por los viajes al instituto y las tareas…

Su madre creyo eso casi de inmediato, pero Edmund era otra historia, el había estado presente en el viajero del alba, y supo reconocer la forma en la que su hermana miraba a Caspian, por lo que estaba seguro que el instituto no tenia nada que ver en esto, siempre trataba de levantarle el animo, a veces funcionaba aunque no por mucho rato mas otras veces, ella simplemente lo ignoraba...

Ese día en especial se levanto temprano en la mañana, debía llegar temprano al instituto ese día, por lo que se fue a duchar ni bien estuvo despierta, aunque ese no era un problema, por lo regular no podía dormir más de 3 o 4 horas diarias...

Buenos días...-Lucy saludo apagadamente mientras entraba en la cocina, donde su madre preparaba el desayuno para ambas como todas las mañanas

Buenos días hija...-saludo la bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con una sonrisa, Lucy la miro un momento para después dejar ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro, no era su intención preocupar a su familia, pero simplemente no podía actuar como siempre, por que no sentía esa alegría propia de su ser...

Edmund aun duerme no es verdad...-dijo Lucy para sacar conversación, no le agradaba quedarse callada, por que luego venían las ordas de preguntas que obviamente no tenia ganas de contestar...

Así es querida, su tren a la universidad no sale tan temprano como el tuyo...-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía

Entiendo-dijo Lucy para después disponerse a terminar su tasa de te con 2 o 3 rodajas de pan que su madre le había servido...

Te vas temprano hoy-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba para tomar el desayuno junto a su hija

Si, hoy tengo examen y no me gustaría llegar tarde...-dijo Lucy para después de unos minutos ponerse de pie, tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa rápidamente...

Algo le ocurre...aunque intenta ocultarlo lo mas que puede, se le nota, ella siempre fue muy alegre y optimista, era la alegría de nuestra familia...pero ahora esta tan apagada, me pregunto si le ha pasado algo recientemente...-dijo la mujer con preocupación lo mejor seria después decirle a Edmund para ver si el puede sacarle algo de información a su hermana, seguramente algo podrían hacer para ayudarla...

* * *

><p>Narnia- Cair Paravel-<p>

4 años habían pasado desde la expedición hecha en el viajero del alba, tardo un mes en regresar a cair Paravel, el cual había reconstruido después de que los cuatro hermanos se hubieran ido de Narnia, siempre había oído historias sobre ese palacio, sobre su magnificencia y también sobre sus reyes...

Los cuatro reyes de antaño y por supuesto también habían oído de aslan

Cuando emprendió el viaje para buscar a los siete señores de telmar sabia que pronto debería casarse obligatoriamente, una de sus obligaciones era casarse y tener un heredero...

Durante su viaje, Lucy y Edmund volvieron a Narnia y si bien estaba sumamente contento de volver a verlos, sabía que si ellos habían vuelto, significaba que muy pronto estarían en problemas y que no serian fáciles de superar...

se llevo una muy grata sorpresa al verlos, sobre todo a Lucy quien estaba muy cambiada, ella realmente le pareció atrayente, ni bien la vio vestida con su propia ropa, pero no debía salirse de sus obligaciones, el debía casarse y por momentos, pensaba que quizás ella pudiera ser su reina, mas luego pensaba que ella estaba solo de paso y entonces despertaba a la realidad, la idea de enamorarse de ella y luego perderla, al igual que le paso con Susan, realmente lo torturaba, fue por eso que se mostró cordial, mas no cercano hacia ella, el único momento en el que se permitió estar realmente cerca de ella fue cuando se despidieron y ella se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo...

Desde aquel momento las cosas habían cambiado, había vuelto a la isla de Ramandu para pedir la mano de Liliandil en matrimonio antes de volver a Narnia, la estrella acepto gustosa y el señor de Ramandu dio su consentimiento con real emoción...

Se casaron a las semanas de llegar a cair Paravel, pero las cosas no iban bien para el...

Para Liliandil la boda fue esplendida, llena de dicha, pero para Caspian la cosa fue bien distinta...

Era verdad que ella era muy hermosa, gentil y amable, pero ahí estaba el problema, por que no podía evitar darse cuenta que poseía muchas características de Lucy...

Su amabilidad, su bondad, su entrega a las causas justas...y muchas otras cosas...

todas esas cualidades le recordaban a la reina de antaño, la reina Lucy, la valiente

Fue ahí cuando comprendió que a pesar de jurarse que no se iba a dejar llevar por sus instintos, había fallado, por que siempre la recordaba, pensaba en ella a diario y cuando vio a Liliandil entrando al salon donde se realizaria la ceremonia, para ser su esposa, deseo con todo el corazón, ver a Lucy llegar hasta el para acompañarlo por siempre, para ser su esposa, su reina...

Pero eso no era posible, ella se había ido y nunca podría volver a verla, al menos no mientras este vivo...

Los años pasaron rápidamente, ya tenía un hijo, su nombre era Rilian, era la luz de sus ojos, lo quería muchísimo...

Su hijo y su esposa era lo único que lo mantenían de pie durante todo el día, eran lo único por lo que seguía con vida...

El amaba a su hijo, haría cualquier cosa por el y su esposa era su mejor amiga, ella siempre lo comprendía y lo apoyaba, la quería muchísimo, pero todo el mundo sabe que querer y amar no es lo mismo cierto...

A pesar de que lo había intentado, nunca pudo amarla como ella se merecía...

El recuerdo de la valiente, no le dejaba y su esposa no era tonta, ella lo sabía, no tenia idea de que grado de entendimiento tenia ella, pero sabía que ella conocía la verdad...

Cas...-escucho la suave vos de su esposa, la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos...

El rey de Narnia se volteo a ver a la reina acercándose...

Que es lo que ocurre...Lily...-dijo Caspian mientras la miraba

Tienes problemas cas...-dijo Liliandil mientras sonreía a su esposo

Por que lo dices...-dijo Caspian mientras parpadeaba, en sus brazos estaba su hijo, el cual seguía prendado de la imagen que hace uno momentos estaba frente a ellos...

Era un cuadro, en el se podía observar la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos hasta la parte baja de su cintura, sus ojos verdes eran realmente expresivos, vida, alegría y amabilidad era lo que se podía ver en ellos, una corona de plata descansaba sobre su cabeza, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con bordados dorados...

Al pie se podía leer la inscripción..."Lucy la valiente, reina de Narnia"

Los ojos de liliandil miraron el cuadro detrás de su esposo, sonriendo, siempre sabia cuando le pasaba algo a su esposo, por cuando era así, el siempre venia aquí, la sala de los cuatro tronos, la cual estaba repleta de cuadros y pinturas de los cuatro hermanos..

Siempre vienes aquí cuando tienes algún problema...-dijo Liliandil después de unos momentos de mirar el cuadro, caspian la miro unos momentos antes de contestar

No pasa nada en especial, es solo que recordé el viaje hacia el este...-dijo Caspian mientras se volvía a mirar el cuadro detrás de el...

Entiendo...-dijo Liliandil mientras volvía a mirar el cuadro...-es verdad lo que se dice cierto cas...-dijo Liliandil de pronto, mientras miraba el cuadro

Sobre que Lily...-dijo Caspian intrigado

Ella era la favorita de aslan...-dijo Liliandil

Si...es verdad...y seguramente, lo sigue siendo...-dijo Caspian mientras sonríe

Como lo sabes...-dijo Liliandil mientras lo miraba curiosa, los gestos de caspian era suaves y una sonrisa se apreciaba en sus brazos, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba con Rilian, o cuando hablaba de ella...

Desde que la conozco, ella siempre creyó en Aslan, ella nunca perdió la fe ni en Narnia ni en Aslan, la bruma nunca se acerco a ella...-dijo Caspian

De verdad...-dijo Liliandil sorprendida por el último dato, si eso era cierto, quería decir que ella no tenía temores, que creía ciegamente que podrían lograr su cometido...

Se lo que piensas...pero ella jamás dudo de que lo lograríamos...-dijo Caspian

Por lo que veo la conociste mas que bien, le tomaste mucho cariño...-dijo Liliandil, Caspian volteo a verla, otra vez ella había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la reina de antaño, tan solo con oírlo hablar

Si...-dijo Caspian quedamente, mientras se volteaba para salir de la sala, aun con su hijo en sus brazos

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, sinceramente siempre pensé que tu la...-dijo Liliandil, Caspian paro su andar para mirarla-...elegirías para que fuera tu esposa...-dijo Liliandil

Que...-dijo Caspian mientras ensanchaba los ojos

Si...yo pude ver lo cerca que estaban y no me refiero a que eran amigos si no a que ambos se...-dijo Liliandil

Basta...-dijo Caspian seriamente

Pero...-dijo Liliandil mientras lo miraba a medida que se acerca a el

Ella se fue Lily...aun cuando las cosas se hubieran dado, Aslan de todas formas la iba a mandar a su mundo...-dijo Caspian secamente

Como lo sabes...ella era su favorita, como sabes que no le iba a permitir quedarse...-dijo Liliandil mientras sonreía, ella sabia que el aun esperaba un milagro...quizás ella pueda dárselo...

Había estado investigando durante más de dos años y sabia que había una forma para cambiar las cosas...solo necesitaba tener esta conversación para saber que hacer en concreto...

No lo se...Lily...solo déjalo ahí...-dijo Caspian con amargura para luego salir de la sala, Liliandil solo lo miro salir de allí con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño Rilian no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre sus padres, puesto miraba para todos lados con confusión...

Liliandil sabía que posiblemente las cosas cambiarían mucho con lo que planeaba hacer, pero estaba decidida, aunque antes le gustaría hablar con alguien...

Cerro sus ojos, mientras elevaba una suplica, la suplica de poder ver a Aslan

A los segundos sintió un tibio aliento rozar su rostro, al abrir los ojos vio unos ojos castaños en frente de su rostro...

Tu eres Aslan-pregunto Liliandil algo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto

Así es...tu me has llamado...reina Liliandil...-dijo Aslan mientras la miraba amablemente

Así es...quería hablar contigo...-dijo Liliandil mientras sonreía, Aslan era un potente león y se veía en realidad intimidante, pero no sentía miedo...

Te escucho querida...-dijo Aslan mientras la miraba con amabilidad

Mi rey sufre en silencio...-dijo Liliandil mientras miraba al león

Lo se...-dijo Aslan con pesadumbre, no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus hijos

Y ella...ella también sufre no es verdad...-dijo Liliandil con precaución, no sabia como reaccionaria el león al tratarse de su protegida...

Si...aunque su sufrimiento es diferente al de tu marido...ella no ha perdido la fe, pero si las ganas de vivir, sigue adelante solo por su familia...y la memoria de Caspian...-dijo Aslan con pesadumbre, mientras bajaba sus ojos

Hay alguna forma de remediar esto...-dijo Liliandil

Si...pero eso ya lo sabes...-dijo Aslan mientras volvía a mirarla

Si...aunque es peligroso...y se debe hacer un pago...-dijo Liliandil

Es cierto...pero estas segura de esto...es posible que pierdas todo lo que has obtenido...-dijo Aslan

Lo se...pero el no es feliz...-dijo Liliandil mientras pensaba en su esposo

Tienes un hijo querida-dijo Aslan mientras la miraba

Lo se, y ambos lo amamos...pero estoy segura que esto es lo mejor...-dijo Liliandil

En ese caso esta bien...-dijo Aslan mientras la miraba con cariño, la determinación de la reina y los sentimientos de amor hacia la persona a la cual quería darle una nueva oportunidad, realmente lo conmovía...

Entonces me ayudaras...-dijo Liliandil mientras lo miraba

Si...solo espero que todo salga bien...-dijo Aslan mientras se volvía para ver la figura de Lucy en el cuadro

Estoy segura que si...-dijo Liliandil

Bueno...dependerá de ellos...-dijo Aslan mientras cerraba sus ojos

Como lo haremos...-dijo Liliandil mientras miraba al león, Aslan le devolvió la mirada para luego levantar una de sus patas...

Levanta tu mano...-dijo Aslan, ella levanto una de sus manos hacia la pata de Aslan que estaba levantada en el aire- ahora...querida...es tu deseo darle una nueva oportunidad a Caspian para reunirse con el amor de su vida cierto...-dijo Aslan, mientras una de las manos de Liliandil y la pata de aslan entraban en contacto

Así es...-dijo Liliandil, sonriendo, satisfecha con su decisión, solo esperaba que el no dejara pasar la oportunidad que le estaba dando

Entonces...esta hecho...-dijo Aslan, mientras una calida energía los rodeaba a ambos...

Que pasara...realmente retrocederás el tiempo Aslan...-dijo Liliandil

Así es querida...mañana cuando caspian despierte, estará a bordo del viajero del alba, esperando la llegada de lo hermanos Pevensie...-dijo Aslan, Liliandil sonrío con alegría...

Recordara algo de lo que paso…-dijo Liliandil con una sonrisa

No te preocupes por eso…yo me encargo…-dijo Aslan, para después desaparecer de la vista de la reina, Liliandil solo observo el lugar en el que hasta ese momento estuvo el gran león, en su interior, la sensacion de haber hecho lo correcto era latente...

* * *

><p>El dia paso rapidamente para ella, entre medio de tareas, examenes y las conversaciones de su compañeras de curso, las cuales siempre rondaban en lo mismo, maquillaje, ropa y chicos...<p>

Llego a su casa, casi entrada la noche, Edmund la recibio con un abrazo afectuoso, el cual trato de corresponder lo mas posible...

Estas llegando tarde enana...-dijo edmund para tratar de hacerla enfadar

Claro ed...-dijo lucy apagadamente

Mama esta hablando por telefono con peter...quieres hablarle...-dijo edmund, los ojos de lucy brillaron por un momento...

Claro...-dijo ella mientras dejaba sus cosas y iba a la sala para ver a su madre hablando por telefono...

Espera hijo...acaba de llegar lucy...te la paso...-dijo la bella mujer para despues pasarle el telefono a lucy, quien con una pequeña sonrisa lo recibio...

Hola Peter...-dijo lucy sonriendo tristemente

Hola enana...como estas...-escucho la vos de su hermano mayor

Estoy bien Peter...y tu...como va la universidad-dijo Lucy tratando de sonar despreocupada, mas su hermano no era un tonto...

Bien...no me quejo...por cierto hable con Ed, me conto sobre lo que paso en...-dijo Peter tratando de sonsacarle algo a su hermana

Peter...deberas...dejalo ahi quieres...-dijo Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos para no tener que recordar el por que se sentia asi

Como quieras...pero tal vez te haga bien hablarlo con alguien...-dijo Peter claramente preocupado

No te preocupes Peter...de veras...estare bien...-dijo Lucy

Si tu lo dices...-dijo Peter resignandose a la idea de que ella no diria nadie

Esta bien...nos veremos en las vacaciones Peter...adios...-dijo Lucy para despues pasarle el telefono a su madre

Hija...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba con preocupacion, lo que sea que le haya dicho peter, le recordo algo malo, por que ahora estaba a punto de llorar...

Estoy bien...-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba sus cosas para subirlas a su cuarto, aquel que hasta hace poco compartia con Susan

Tranquila...sigue hablando con Peter, ella solo necesita tiempo...-dijo Edmund mientra la miraba desde el resquicio de la puerta de la sala, por la que lucy habia salido hace un momento, la mujer miro a su hijo para luego asentir y volver a hablar con su hijo mayor...

Lucy subio a su habitacion, dejo sus cosas sobre un mueve despues de entrar en el cuarto, para luego tirarse de lleno sobre la cama...

El tiempo todo lo cura...-penso lucy mientras cerraba los ojos, aquella frase le parecia una mentira en ese momento...

Si lucy...el tiempo ayudara...-escucho una vos en la habitacion pero juraria que estaba sola...

Se levanto de golpe, sentadose en la cama, esa vos habia sonado como la vos de Aslan, miro para todos lados pero no podia ver a nadie...

Aslan...eres tu...-dijo lucy mientras miraba para todos lados, con algo de esperanza naciendo en su interior, por que aun cuando no pueda estar con Caspian, realmente le encantaria volver a narnia...

Pero nadie contesto...

* * *

><p>Estaba en la biblioteca, releyendo por septima u obtava vez en lo que iba de la noche aquel relato acerca de la primera vez que los cuatro hermanos pevensie visitaron narnia, sonrio un par de veces al leer como ella se defendia de los incordios de sus hermanos, quienes la trataban en ese momento, por loca...<p>

Penso una vez mas en ella, ella realmente hubiera sido una gran reina si tan solo se hubiera quedado a su lado...

Muchas veces deseo que algo ocurriera, en secreto por supuesto, nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie...

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como algo pesado se posaba sobre su hombro...

Que...-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su costado, donde pudo ver como Aslan estaba cerca de el...

Hijo mio...-dijo Aslan mientras se alejaba un poco del rey

Aslan...-dijo Caspian sorprendido

No tienes idea de lo que me trae aqui...cierto-dijo Aslan mientras lo miraba comprensivamente, si bien no lo habia visto, el sabia que el rey de narnia no estaba muy bien que digamos, y se notaba en sus ojos...

No...por que estas aqui...-dijo Caspian mientras lo miraba con duda, Aslan no aparecia de la nada a no ser que algo fuera a pasar

Tu tienes a alguien que te quiere demasiado y por eso esta dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio para que puedas ser completamente feliz...-dijo Aslan

Liliandil...-susurro quedamente mientras se ponia de pie

Asi es...ella es una gran persona, tiene un alma muy pura...sabes...-dijo Aslan

Lo se...se le parece...-dijo Caspian mientras sonreia con tristeza

Si...pero ella no es Lucy, Caspian...eso siempre lo has sabido...-dijo Aslan

Es verdad...asi como tambien se que Lucy jamas volvera...-dijo Caspian, recordando lo dicho por el leon en aquella ocasion, hace 4 años

El trato esta hecho hijo mio...y quizas con esto las cosas sean como deben ser...-dijo Aslan

Trato...de que estas hablando...-dijo Caspian mientras fruncia un cejo

Tu esposa me pidio un favor y voy a ayudarla...pero antes quiero saber algo...no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a darse como se dieron hace 4 años...-dijo Aslan

Hace cuatro años...que vas a hacer...-dijo Caspian mientras lo miraba

Eso no puedo decirtelo...solo te dire que tendras otra oportunidad...aprobechala hijo mio...-dijo Aslan

De que hablas...que es lo que quieres...-dijo Caspian

Solo quiero ver a mis hijos felices...-dijo Aslan

Hablas como si...-dijo Caspian con miedo a terminar la oracion

Ella esta peor que tu...-dijo Aslan mientras lo miraba

Ella...Lucy...no...-dijo Caspian sorprendido

Tu no sabes nada, por que te dedicaste a ignorarla todo el tiempo, jamas te diste cuenta de todo el daño que le causaste por eso...pero tambien tenias miedo...es natural...-dijo Aslan, caspian se quedo callado al escuchar las palabras del leon, no entendia, si tanto daño le habia hecho con su indiferencia, por que hacia eso...

Por que hacerlo entonces...no seria mejor...dejar las cosas como estan...-dijo Caspian

Ya te lo dije...ya esta hecho...a partir de mañana las cosas seran diferentes...pero no te preocupes, no te sentiras modificado en nada...-dijo Aslan

No entiendo...-dijo Caspian

Lo que quiero decir es que incluso recordaras haber tenido esta conversacion conmigo...-dijo Aslan

Para que...-dijo Caspian

Para que no cometas los mismos errores y puedas cumplir tu verdadero deseo...pero ahora ve y duerme...-dijo Aslan mientras lo miraba fijamente, Caspian se sintio muy cansado de pronto, por lo cual simplemente se acerco al escritorio en el que antes estaba leyendo, apoyandose en el- pero dime...haras todo lo que este en tus manos para que Lucy permanesca en narnia...-dijo Aslan en susurro antes de desvanercese

Claro...-susurro Caspian antes de quedarse dormido

Esa noche soño que volvia al viajero del alba y se encontraba nuevamente con Lucy y Edmund, sin saber que pronto esa seria su realidad...

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Regreso en el tiempo**

_capitulo 2_

_-Viajero del Alba-  
><em>

Fue recuperando la conciencia lentamente, al sentir como alguien movia suavemente su hombro...

Majestad...-escucho la vos grave de alguien llamandolo, acaso era la vos de Drinian, no podia ser, el era ahora el encargado de la administracion de la flota narniana...

Abrio sus ojos de golpe al sentir el suave vaiven de la habitacion en la que estaba, eso no deberia haber pasado, el estaba bien sobrio y la biblioteca, en donde habia estado hasta donde podia recordar, no podia moverse de esa forma...

Sus ojos miraron el lugar en el que estaba con sorpresa y hasta con miedo, el no deberia estar ahi...

Majestad...-escucho nuevamente aquella vos grave cerca de el, con un movimiento brusco se volvio a ver a la persona que le hablaba, en efecto era Drinian, el capitan del Viajero del Alba, quien lo miraba con algo parecido a la preocupacion en su rostro

Donde estamos...-dijo Caspian algo aturdido por la situacion

Perdon señor...-dijo el capitan sorprendido por las palabras del rey de Narnia

Si...donde estamos...-dijo Caspian mientras lo miraba un momento para despues mirar para todos lados, no podia ser que estuviera en su camarote, abordo del Viajero del Alba

Estamos abordo del Viajero del Alba señor, usted organizo una expedicion hacia las Islas Solitarias...-dijo el capitan con algo esceptisismo, realmente no podia creer que el rey le haya hecho esa pregunta, Caspian miro al capitan mientras asimilaba sus palabras, entonces era verdad estaba en el Viajero del Alba...

Pero como...por que...no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando...

Señor...espero sus ordenes...-dijo drinian mientras miraba las reacciones de Caspian, realmente no entendia que era lo que pasaba, Caspian lo miro al escucharlo...

Es verdad...-penso Caspian, empezando a recordar el momento exacto del viaje en el que se encontraba, a pocos dias de encontrar a Lucy, Edmund y Eustace en el agua...

Solo sigue hasta las Islas Solitarias...-dijo Caspian mientras lo miraba, mientras mas pronto este solo mejor, tenia que pensar para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo...

Entendido majestad...-dijo el capitan acatando las ordenes dadas, para luego salir de alli, dejando al rey solo en su camarote

Ni bien el capitan salio del camarote, el miro en su totalidad la estancia, sin duda era su camarote, estaba en el Viajero del Alba y dudaba que fuera un sueño...

No podia ser un sueño, sobre todo cuando recordaba que Aslan habia hablado con el, diciendole que tendria una segunda oportunidad, que debia aprovecharla...

Entonces ese era el favor...retroceder el tiempo...-dijo Caspian mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia al balcon de la popa del barco...

El viento salado golpeo su rostro, era un viento fresco y costante el que golpeo contra su rostro y su cuerpo, se sentia realmente confortante estar ahi, lejos del palacio y las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser rey, aunque claro, el estaba ahi para encontrar a los nobles perdidos, descubririan la bruma y Lucy y Edmund volverian a Narnia...

Lucy...

Recordaba que Aslan le dijo que el recordaria todo para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, quizas el quiera que ella permanezca aqui en Narnia...

Al pensar en verla su corazon dio un salto, la sola idea lo emocionaba

De pronto las palabras de Aslan volvieron a su cabeza

- ella esta peor que tu- habia dicho el gran leon, ella habia sufrido despues de volver a su mundo, y seguramente era su culpa, el sabia que el leon le tenia mucho cariño a Lucy y seguramente era por ella que habia decidido ayudar a Liliandil, quien por cierto en esos momentos estaba en la Isla de Ramandu, esperando la llegada de todos ellos, para poder deshacer el hechizo de la bruma...

Entonces todo esto es verdad...realmente eh retrocedido en el tiempo para poder reparar mis errores y cumplir mi verdadero deseo...-penso Caspian mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcon

Pronto volveria a ver a Lucy, Edmund y Eustace y esta vez se preocuparia por no mentirse a si mismo ni dañar a quienes apreciaba, sobre todo a Lucy, tal y como se lo prometio a Aslan antes de quedarse dormido, haria todo lo que este a su alcanse para que ella se quede en Narnia, con el...

por lo pronto debia asegurarse de que todo siguiera su curso hasta que ellos aparescan en el mar...

* * *

><p><em>-Inglaterra-<em>

Abrio los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto...

Un momento, ventana, ella no tenia una ventana en su habitacion, al menos no en la pared lateral del cuarto...

se sento subitamente en la cama en la que se habia quedado dormida, no estaba tapada con cobijas ni nada, solo esta recostada en una cama, miro el cuarto con lentitud, ese no era su cuarto...

Entonces despues de mirar un poco el lugar, recordo

Estaba en casa de sus tios, su madre los habia mandado alli, a Edmund y a ella...

Lu...-escucho la vos de Edmund del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto que le habian dado al llegar a la casa de sus tios en Cambrige

Ahora voy Ed...esperame abajo...-dijo Lucy mientras despertaba de su ensoñacion y se daba cuenta de que una vez mas se habia quedado encimismada mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el cuadro que adornaba la habitacion, lo habia encontrado en el guardado en el armario del cuarto y realmente al verlo le parecio hermoso, le recordaba mucho a los barcos narnianos, con alegria lo colgo en la pared del cuarto...

Se levanto de la cama mientras se calsaba sus zapatos, luego tomo un pequeño saco de colo azul del armario y se lo puso para luego salir del cuarto despues de darle un ultimo vistaso al cuadro...

Vamos Lu...-dijo Edmund cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, Lucy miro a su hermano para luego negar con la cabeza, ya de por si era raro que el se ofreciera para ayudarla en lo que tenia que hacer y a juzgar por la forma en la que iba vestido, tan pulcramente, estaba segura que algo tenia entremanos y realmente solo esperaba que nada saliera mal, por que ya era bastante malo haber tenido que ir a pasar unos meses a ese lugar, que se parecia terriblemente al infierno...

Oh ya se van...-Eustace salio de la cocina, les desdico una miradas desdeñosa para luego subir a su habitacion, los hermanos simplemente lo miraron subir las escaleras sin decir nada

Vamos Ed...-dijo lucy mientras tomaba el dinero que le habian dejado arriba de la mesa para lo que tenia que compar, Edmund no dijo nada, solo salio detras de ella mientras soltaba un bufido, realmente no soportaba a su primo...

Hacer las compras le tomo bastante tiempo, sobre todo por que cuando salio de la tienda, se encontro con que su querido hermano mayor no estaba por ningun lado, hasta que por fin lo encontro en el centro de reclutacion del ejercito paso bastante tiempo...

Vamonos Ed, llegaremos tarde...-dijo Lucy mientras caminaban hasta donde habia dejado la bicibleta con una bolza colgando de su brazo y una caja en sus manos...

Ah...dame eso...-dijo Edmund con un quejido de fastidio, una ves mas lo habian rechasado solo por ser dos años menor de lo que estaba permitido

aun quieres participar en la guerra...-dijo Lucy mientras seguian caminando, a unos pocos metros podian ver una bicicleta de color oscuro, arrimada junto a unos matorrales

soy un rey...eh estado en guerras y dirigido tropas...-dijo Edmund con real fastidio mientras ponia la caja en la parte trasera de la bicileta para luego atarla, por precaucion

Si...pero no en este mundo...-dijo Lucy meintras dejaba la bolsa en el canasto del manubrio, dejando vagar su vista por el lugar, se detuvo al observar como un joven recluta susurraba cosas bonita a una joven no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, lucy pudo ver como la joven se llevo un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja con algo de coqueteria...

Tienes razon...en cambio en este mundo tengo que combatir a Eustace Claren Scrubb... si es que alguien se merece ese nombre...-dijo Edmund quejandose mientras terminaba de desatar la bicibleta, al no recibir respuesta levanto la mirada a su hermana pequeña, solo para verla mirando a un punto fijo mientras se llebaba un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja- que estas haciendo...-dijo edmund sin comprender su actitud

Nada...ahora vamonos...-dijo Lucy algo incomoda, para luego tomar el manubrio de la bicicleta y empezaba a andar, arrastrandola, Edmund la siguio de inmediato, aunque no entendia lo que pasaba...

Lu...-dijo edmund mientras, que unos minutos despues, entraban en la casa de sus tios...

Hola...ya llegamos...-grito lucy sin hacer caso a su hermano que vino haciendole preguntas todo el camino, al no recibir respuesta, Lucy camino directo a la cocina...-hola tio Harold, no consegui zanahorias, traje navos...la tia Alberta llegara pronto, quieres que prepare la sopa...-pregunto Lucy con toda su buena voluntad, pero la respuesta fue la misma de siempre, ninguna...

Entro en la cocina, dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y luego se saco el abrigo, mientras Edmund simplemente miraba a su tio leer el periodico con una mueca de desden, iba a burlarse de el con un gesto irrespetuoso, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo sintio que algo golpeaba su cuello, inmediatamente supo que pasaba...

su querido primo lo estaba "atacando" con una serbatana

ahora veras, eres un...-dijo Edmund mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras para darle una golpiza, una cosa era ser respetuoso con el por que era su primo, pero no dejaria que le tomara el pelo...

Ah...padre...Edmund quiere golpearme...-dijo Eustace mientras se encongia en la escalera, haciendose la victima

Edmund mira...es una carta de Susan...-dijo Lucy acercandose a las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenia entre sus manos un sobre, escrito con la caligrafia de su hermana mayor, Edmund detuvo su carrera y miro el sobre que sostenia Lucy, sin duda era de Susan, por mas que no viera la letra, por la distancia al a que estaba podria recocerla perfectamente...

Ambos decidieron subir al cuarto de Lucy para ver que decia la carta, se sentaron en la cama para leer con tranquilidad la carta, Lucy iba leyendo lentamente, tratando de disfrutar de lo que su hermana compartia con ellos, mas Edmund parecia profundamente aburrido con lo escuchaba, lo unico que llamo poderosamente la atencion de ambos eran las ultimas lineas...

"...mama espera que puedan pasar unos meses mas em Cambrige"...

Unos meses mas...-dijo Lucy mientras su sonrisa de borraba instantaneamente- no sobreviviere...-dijo lucy con pena meitnras dejaba que Edmund le quitara de las manos el trozo de papel

Tu tienes suerte...tienes un cuarto para ti, yo me quedo con el monstruo bocon...-dijo Edmund mientras trataba de animar un poco a Lucy, sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta, viendo si decia algo mas, pero no, ese era el fin de la carta, no decia mas nada...

Susan y Peter son los que tienen suerte...viviendo aventuras...-dijo Lucy mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba por la habitacion

Si...son los mayores y nosotros lo menores...no somos tan importantes...-dijo Edmund, lucy escucho las palabras de su hermano, mientras se miraba a un espejo, cuestionandose acerca de si misma, no se consideraba nada fea, pero era sabido que su hermana Susan era mucho mas bonita que ella...

Crees que soy tan linda como Susan...-dijo Lucy de repente, dejando escapar sus dudas en una pregunta, quizas algo tonta a jusgar por su hermano, Edmund dejo de lado la carta, se pus ode pie y se posisiono frente al a pintura...

Lucy...habias visto un barco como este...-dijo Edmund mientras miraba el cuadro minuciosamente

Si...es bastante narniano no lo crees...-dijo Lucy, su sonrisa volvio a su rostro y sus ojos parecian brillar como una estrella...

Pronto ambos hermanos estuvieron frente a la pintura, mirandola encimismados

Si...otro recordatorio de que estamos aqui y no alla...-dijo Edmund con pesadumbre

Conosco a dos huerfanos...-escucharon la vos de su primo Eustace desde la puerta de la habitacion, ambos voltearon a verlo-...que perdian el tiempo con cuentos de narnia que eran un invento...-dijo Eustace mientras los miraba fijamente, lucy simplemente lo miro con reproche

Dejame golpearlo...-dijo Edmund a su hermana mientras hacia un amago y Eustace retrocedia asustado

No...dejalo...-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo

No sabes tocar...-dijo Edmund mientras se contenia, ya estaba bastante cansado de los malostratos de su primo, realmente en cualquier momento iba a explotar...

Es mi casa...ustedes no me ordenan...son invitados...-dijo Eustace mientras entraba a la habitacion y hacia malos gestos, pronto se sento en la cama con los brazos cruzados- y por que los cautiva esa pintura fea...es horrenda...-dijo mientras los miraba

No la veras si te vas del cuarto...-dijo Edmund mientras seguia viendo la pintura

Hasta parece que el agua esta en movimiento...-dijo Lucy mientras sonreia, al escuchar Eustace no puodo quedarse callado...

Que tonterias dices...es lo que pasa cuando lees novelas de fantasia y absurdos cuentos de hadas-dijo Eustace con burla

Eustace era un niño consentido que leia libros con datos aburridos...-dijo Edmund mientras hacia muecas y miraba a lucy, claramente burlandose de su primo, Lucy no pudo evitar sonreiar al verlo

Los bobos que solo leen cuentos de hadas solo se vuelven una carga pesada para personas como yo, que leen libros que si tienen informacion...-dijo Eustace en respuesta por lo antes dicho por su primo

Una carga pesada...-dijo Edmund mientras se volteaba y se acercaba al niño caprichoso y terco que era su primo, Eustace se puso de pie como un resorte al verlo hacercarse, lucy mantuvo la mirada fija en la pintura-yo no eh visto que muevas un dedo desde que llegamos...-dijo Edmund, Lucy se quedo estatica, frente al a pintura al ver como el agua en esta empezaba a moverse y a salir por el cuadro, aunque era solo unas gotas primeramente-creo que deberia decirle a tu padre que robaste los caramelos de la tia Alberta-dijo edmund mientras cerraba la puertaa del cuarto para que el niño de papa no fuera a pedir refugio a los pies de su padre

Mentiroso...-dijo Eustace con los labios temblorosos

Ah...eso crees...-dijo Edmund mientras miraba el miedo crecer en los ojos de su primo

Edmund la pintura-dijo Lucy al sentir el viento humedo golpear su rostro y ver como del cuadro salia cada vez mas agua...

Los encontre bajo tu cama la otra noche...-dijo Edmund sin prestar atencion al o que decia su hermana- y te digo que...chupe cada uno de ellos...-dijo Edmund con gran satisfeccion al ver el rostro de asco de su primo

Arg...me pasaste tus germenes...-dijo Eustace mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

ah...-dijo lucy cuando el agua logro salpicarla

que esta sucediendo...-dijo Eustace asustandose al ver como del cuadro salia agua en grandes cantidades, Edmund se acerco a la pintura con una sonrisa en su rostros, mientras lucy estaba realmente emocionada

Lucy crees que...-dijo Edmund mientras miraba el barco ir y venir dentro de la pintura

Solo es un truco...ya basta o le dire a mi madre...-dijo Eustace cada vez mas asustado, pera nada servia para parar lo que sea que ello estuvieran haciendo...-voy a romper ese tonto cuadro...-dijo Eustace con determinacion

No...-dijeron ambos hermanos cuando el niño rubio llego hasta el cuadro y lo tomo en sus manos, para romperlo, inmediatamente cada uno de ellos intento detenerlo...

El agua del cuadro empezo a salir con cada vez mas fuerza, hasta que fue incontenible, el niño solto el cuadro y este cayo al suelo el cual ya estaba por lo menos con 50 cm de agua por encima de el, la habitacion estaba llenandose rapidamente, mientras envolvia a los tres jovenes, llevandolos a otro mundo...

Rapidamente, lucy fue la primera en buscar el camino al a superficie del agua...

* * *

><p><em>-Viajero del Alba-<em>

Las nubes cubrian parcialmente el cielo, el viento era humedo y constante, perfecto para navegar en el mar...

Sus ojos miraban el horizonte frente a ellos, estaba en la cubierta del borco esperando ver a alguien en el agua...

Esperando la llegada de ellos...

si mal no recordaba este era el dia en que los habian encontrado en el mar, sin ninguna razon aparente...

hombre al agua...-escucho el fuerte grito del vigia, esto lo desperto rapidamente y miro en direccion de donde habia señalado el mienmbro de la tripulacion, entonces con una sonrisa noto como habia tres personas en el agua...

Son ellos...-dijo Caspian mientras sonreia como un tonto, ella por fin estaba alli, despues debia pensar en como discimular un poco, aunque sea al principio...

Sin pensar mucho, se fijo que no llevara mucha ropa, solo unos pantalones, las botas y una camisa y luego se tiro de lleno al mar, al igual que algunos de los hombres de la tripulacion para salvar a las personas en el agua...

Nado hasta dar con la primera persona a su alcanse, quien no podia mantenerse en la superficie...

Lucy

Tranquila...te tengo...-dijo Caspian mientras ambos volvian a la superfie, al principio ella trato de luchar para que aquel extraño no la tocara, pero al oirl a vos de Çaspian entro en confianza enseguida de desistio de seguir poniendose a la defensiva...

Caspian...-dijo ella con alegria, el sonrio en el agua, meintrasasentia con la cabeza

Lucy...-dijo el correspondiendo a la alegria que ella mostraba por vovler a verlo

Edmund es Caspian...-dijo lucy mientras se volteaba asu hermano que estaba mas alejado

Tranquilos...ya estan a salvo...-dijo Caspian mientras volvia al barco para que los subieran

Estamos en narnia...-dijo Edmund mientras unas personas de la tripulacion lo ayudaban a el a Eustace a llegar hasta el barco

Si estan en Narnia...-dijo Caspian mientras sonreia,ahora empezaba el verdadero reto para el, luccy estaba tan feliz de volver que no noto como caspian la miraba de ves en cuando, asi como tampoco noto como el sugetaba fuertemente su cintura, sin deseos de soltarla...

A los minutos estaban todos arriba del Viajero del Alba, la tripulacion habia dado frasadas a los reyes recien llegados para no tuvieran demasiado frio con el viento...

Diganme que los trae por aqui...-dijo Caspian, aun no sabia muy bien que hacer por lo tanto creia que por el momento debia seguir la corriente de las cosas...

No tengo idea...-dijo Lucy, Caspian la miro fijamente, mientras una sonrisa se extendia por su rostro, mientras se preguntaba si ella era igual de bonita la vez anterior a como la veia en ese momento, lucy lo miro algo incomoda, Caspian estaba mirandola muy fijamente

Tu nos llamaste...-dijo Edmund algo incomodo por la situacion, despues de todo era su hermana

No...no lo hice esta vez...-dijo Caspian mientras miraba a Edmund, los dos hermanos miranron al ahora rey de Narnia, el se veia mas grande que la ultima vez que estuvieron en Narnia, aunque como es obvio, Lucy lo mas alto, mas ancho de espalda, mas musculoso y si tambien estaba mas guapo...

Ah...-se escucho un grito desde el otro lado de la cubierta, todos los integrantes de la tripulacion, mas los tres reyes miraron en direccion del grito, alli en el piso estaba Eustace con Ripeechip sobre el, el niño se retorcia como una serpiente tratando de quitarse al roedor de encima...

Ripeechip...-dijo Lucy con alegria al verlo cerca de ellos

Hola Rip...es un placer...-dijo Edmund mientras lo miraba cerca de el

El placer es mio majestades...-dijo Ripeechip mientras hacia una reverencia a ambos

Esa rata estaba atacandome...-dijo Eustace mientras señalaba a Ripeechip con un dedo acusar y gritando a todo pulmon

Disculpe señor...pero estaba tratando de sacar el agua de sus pulmones...-dijo Ripeechip mientras miraba al niño rubio que parecia consternado por estar a salvo, a bordo del barco

Oyeron eso...hablo...-dijo Eustace aun mas asustado, Ripeechip lo miro como si estuviera loco, estaban en Narnia por supuesto que hablaba...

Claro...-dijo uno de los marinero

Yo diria que lo dificil es obligarlo a callar...-dijo Caspian mientras sonreia

En el momento en que no haya mas que decir, alteza, le prometo que no dire nada...-dijo Ripeechip mientras miraba al rey Caspian, este sonrio, al ver la misma reaccion que la vez anterior

El niño siguio quejandose y pidiendo explicaciones hasta divisar a un minotauro...

Niño...calmate...estas en el Viajero del Alba, el mejor navio de la flota narniana...-dijo el minotaro al verlo en frente de el, Eustace simplemente lo miro para luego caer desmayado al piso, causando varias risas en todo el barco, entre ellas estaba la de Edmund...

Jajaj...Tauros encargate de el...-dijo Caspian mientras se acercaba al minotauro para ver al niño desmayado en el piso

claro majestad-dijo el minotauro, Caspian luego se dirigio a donde estaban sus amigos, lucy temblaba de frio mientras se abrazaba con lña frazada lo mas posible, Edmjund a su lado estaba mas palido que nunca

Sera mejor que se cambien...pero antes...dejenme presentarles a nuestros naufragos...-dijo Caspian mientras se situaba detras de lucy para poder frotar sus hombros con sus manos, ella pronto dejo de temblar, conforme el calor de Caspian la llenaba, ndie dijo nado, solo esperaban para saber quienes eran...-estan aqui...Edmund el justo y Lucy la valiente...el rey y la reina de Narnia...-dijo Caspian con un tono solemne mientras seguia frotando los hombros de lucy, toda la tripulacion se inclino frente a los dos reyes recien llegados, mientras ellos sonreia contentos por estar alli de nuevo...

Ah...que frio tengo...-dijo Lucy

Es verdad, ven conmigo te mostrare tu camarote, alli te dare ropa para que puedas cambiarte...-dijo Caspian mientras la conducia hacia el interior del barco, a su propio camarote, Edmund lo vio bastante ceñudo, no sabia si soportaria todo el viaje de esa forma, con Caspian practicamente encima de su hermana

Ambos se detuvieorn a unos pasos

Que te pasa Edmund...ven a qui te dare ropa para que te cambies...-dijo Caspian mientras sonreia, Edmund lo estaba mirando en ese momento como si quisiera ahorcarlo, sonrio al recordar que era la mis ma forma en que ambos lo habian mirado despues de besar a Susan...

Claro...-dijo Edmund despues de escucharlo y saber que deberia acostumbrarse a ver a Caspian teniendo atenciones para con Lucy, aunque esperaba que esto no hiciera sufrir luego a su hermana...

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Regreso en el tiempo**

_capitulo 3_

_-Viajero del Alba-  
><em>

Los tres reyes narnianos caminaron seguidos de cerca por el capitan del barco, hasta llegar al camarote que hasta entnces estaba usando el rey...

Aqui es lucy...-dijo caspian mientras entraban en la habitacion, Lucy ensancho los ojos con sorpresa al ver la habitacion...

Se trataba de una habitacion espaciosa con muebles finos, bellamente decorada...

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era la cama de docceles que estaba cerca de las puertas del balcon...

Es hermoso Caspian...-dijo Lucy mientras sonreia

Lo se, aqui dormiras tu...-dijo Caspian

Me parece bien, no seria adecuado que tuvieras que compartir cuarto con los hombres de la tripulacion...-dijo Edmund cuando lucy lo miro con una sonrisa, obviamente queriendo saber lo que opinaba...

al oirlo, Caspian lo miro, Edmund al notarlo se puso algo tenso...

No digo que no sean fiar...es solo...-dijo Edmund, Caspian sonrio para luego tomar uno de sus hombros

No te preocupes, te entiendo...-dijo Caspian de lo mas divertido, para luego voltearse y buscar algo de ropa en los muebles, no queria que se resfriaran, eso complicaria un poco las cosas...

Edmund y Lucy solo lo miraron revolver los cajones de los muebles mientras buscaba algo...

Creo que tu no tendras problemas en usar esto Ed...pero me temo que no hay ropa de mujer aqui...Lu...-dijo Caspian mientras se volvia hacia ellos, con algo de ropa en sus manos

Es verdad, me ira bien...-dijo Edmund mientras la tomaba y la miraba bien

No te preocupes por eso...Caspian...ya me las arreglare...-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la ropa y la inspeccionaba con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda muy contenta de estar de vuelta en narnia...

bien, vamonos caspian...te esperaremos en la cubierta, lucy...-dijo edmund al ver como caspian no habia quitado sus ojos de su hermanita...

claro...en un momento ire...-dijo lucy mientras les sonreia a ambos, caspian miro maravillado el rostro de lucy, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habia extrañado verla sonreir...

bien...vamos...-dijo caspian para despues ambos salir del camarote, lucy suspiro profundamente, se sentia tan feliz de estar de vuelta...

pero habia algo mas que la llenaba de dicha...caspian era muy atento con ella, y eso de alguna manera la emocionaba...

* * *

><p>edmund estaba en cubierta, ya cambiado de ropa, que por cierto le vino al pelo, se sentia libre y comodo con lo que pasaba, estaban de vuelta en narnia, no podia ser mejor...<p>

pero habia algo que le inquietaba, caspian miraba mucho hacia el corredor por el que debia salir su hermana, no era que no le gustara el hecho, el era mucho mas tolerante que peter, aunque eso no significaba que no seria justo con caspian, claro si el realmente pretendia a su hermana...

el sabia que era posible para su hermana quedarse en narnia, nadie mas que ella tenia esa posibilidad, aslan podria permitirlo, despues de todo ella era su favorita...

ed...todo..bien...-dijo caspian mientras desviaba la mirada del pacillo, debido a que vio a lo lejos, venir a lucy...

claro...por cierto que tal el pasillo...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba fijamente

por que lo dices..-dijo caspian haciendose el desentendido, mientras lo miraba

llevas mas de un rato mirando hacia el pasillo...-dijo edmund mientras sonreia

vaya...me has descubierto...-dijo caspian

no se que quieres, pero ten cuidado...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba seriamente

no se de que me hablas...no pretendo nada...-dijo caspian mientras los nervios lo recorrian internamente, aun no estaba como para responder preguntas, primero queria estar seguro de que ella esta dispuesta a todo por ambos...

primero que nada, queria alejar de lucy la sombra de susan...

bueno...ya estoy aqui chicos...-dijo lucy mientras entraba en la cubierta, ambos muchachos volvieron la vista hacia la recien llegada, si bien era una chica, esas ropas le sentaban muy bien...

bienvenida...-dijo caspian

buenos, entonces no dices como van las cosas...-dijo edmund mientras trataba mantener pcupado a caspian aunque sea un poco...

bien, entonces vamos al camarote, alli estan los planos de narnia y les contare lo que ha pasado en estos tres años...-dijo caspian mientras los guiaba nuevamente a la ahora habitacion de lucy

tres años...-penso lucy mientras bajaba la mirada, era muy probable que en tres años muchas cosas pueden cambiar, incluyendo su estado civil...

drinian, ven con nosotros...-dijo caspian cuando paso cerca de el

como diga majestad...-dijo el hombre calvo con una inclinacion, para luego seguir a los tres reyes...

edmund y lucy se miraron curiosos al oir el pedido de caspian...

unos minutos despues, caspian abrio las puertas del camarote, dejando entrar a las personas que venian detras de el...

lucy y edmund miraron la habitacion con mas detenimiento, lucy se acerco a una imagen de aslan...

aslan...-dijo lucy con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba a aquel imponente leon, para luego seguir mirando la habitacion, que si bien se habia cambiado de ropa alli, no habia prestado mucha atencion de lo que habia alli...

vaya...somos nosotros...-dijo edmund mientras sonreia con nostalgia

mira, el arco y las flechas de susan...-dijo lucy emocionada al ver las armas de su hermana, sin duda el recordaba a susan aun...

lucy...-escucho la vos de caspian detras de ella, pronto volteo a ver al susodicho, este tenia en su manos, un estuche, con su daga y su pocion curativa...

mi daga y mi posion...-dijo lucy con emocion, caspian sonrio al verla, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto habia extrañado escucharla reir, lucy lo miro con indedicion

que pasa...-dijo caspian al verla

puedo...-dijo lucy

claro...es tuyo...-dijo caspian mientras le acercaba el estuche, ella pronto tomo la daga y posion en sus manos, con real alegria...

la espada de peter...-dijo edmund con ensoñacion, ahi estaba la otra cosa, quiria asegurarse de que no haya malos entendidos entre ellos...

tanto lucy como caspian lo miraron, ambos sabian que edmund siempre se sintio menos que peter, ahora el no estaba, pero estaba caspian, lucy estaba segura que el veria a caspian como un rival...

aunque esperaba que eso no pasara...

si la he cuidado como prometi...-dijo caspian mientras se acercaba al compartimiento donde estaba la espada, la caso para luego afrecersela...-puedes tomarla si quieres...-dijo caspian mientras le sonreia...

no, peter te la dejo a ti...-dijo edmund con expresion muy seria, lucy miro la escena con preocupacion, era muy obvio que su hermano estaba tenso por ese tema...

esta bien, pero lo que guarde para ti es esto...-dijo caspian mientras se volvia al compartimiento para sacar de el la linterna que el habia dejado en narnia, para luego voltearse y lanzarsela a las manos...

vaya...-dijo edmund al ver la linterna en sus manos...

bien vamos...les mostrare lo que paso...-dijo caspian, guiandolos a la mesa que estaba junto al balcon, alli drinian habia extendido un mapa de narnia

bien...-dijo edmund mientras lo cuatro rodeaban la mesa

cuando se fueron, lo gigantes del norte se rindieron...-dijo caspian mientras señalaba en el mapa los lugares que indicaba- y luego derrotamos a los ejercitos de colormen en el gran desierto...-dijo caspian, para luego mirarlos, ahora llegaba el momento de empezar a cambiar las cosas...-hay paz en toda narnia...-dijo el mientras miraba primero a edmund y luego a lucy, anticipando lo que seguia a continuacion

en solo tres años...-dijo edmund

asi es es...-dijo caspian

y...-dijo lucy dudando de lo que iba a decir, pero es que la verdad no podia evitarlo, tenia que saberlo. caspian estaba mirandola fijamente y eso la ponia nerviosa, pero aun asi debia decirlo..-has encontrado una reina en esos tres años...-dijo lucy mientras se llevaba un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja, caspian la miro fijamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro...

no...-dijo caspian muy quedamente, como pensado que decir acontinuacion...-pero quien sabe...-dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente, con fuerza, como si con eso quisiera transmitirle sus deseo de que ella sea su reina, edmund no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que moverse en su lugar incomodamente, ambos estaban coqueteando en frente de sus narices...

resiste...-penso edmund mientras miraba discimulamente el mapa en la mesa

drinian por su parte sonreia con burla, estos jovenes eran muy obvios, solo esperaba que su señor saliera bien librado de todo esto...

lucy se encogio en su lugar, muy incomodo por la mirada de caspian, hacia varios instantes que nadie decia nada, y el seguia mirandola con fijeza, estaba poniendola muy nerviosa, estaba segura que de continuar asi terminaria sonrojandose tambien...

muy bien...entonces si no hay batallas que pelear y no hay nadie en apuros que hacemos aqui...-dijo edmund para poder llamar la atencion de caspian, quien por cierto no dejaba de deborar a su hermana con la mirada, no era que le molestara, sabia que el era un buen tipo, pero el sabia que asi como habian llegado, debian irse, no queria que ella se ilusionara en vano, pero al parecer caspian no pensaba igual...

caspian desvio la mirada de lucy para mirar a edmund, siendo completamente conciente como lucy lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, de ahora en mas debia controlarse mas, o terminaria por hacer que ella se sintiera acosada...

buena pregunta ed...me pregunto lo mismo...-dijo caspian

entiendo...-dijo edmund al ver que el realmente no sabia nada...-por cierto a donde vas...-dijo edmund

antes de que recuperara mi trono...miraz, intento matar a los consejeros de mi padre...eran sus mejores amigos...-dijo caspian mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda a las tres personas que estaban detras de el...

lucy y edmund pudieron ver como detras el habia lo que parecia una pizarra, con varios dibujos en ella...

los siete lores de telmar...ellos huyeron a las islas solitarias...nadie sabe que les paso...-dijo caspian mientras se volvia hacia atras para señalar las islas en el mapa de narnia...

crees que les paso algo...-dijo edmund interesando en la empresa de caspian

no lo se...pero si asi es...es mi deber averiguarlo...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba, lucy que estaba detras de ellos miraba las figuras en los dibujos, un poco mas tranquila...

y diganme...que hay mas al este de las islas solitarias...-dijo lucy mientras tocaba el mapa, caspian y edmund se voltearon a verla...

aguas desconocidas majestad...cosas que no podemo ni imaginar, cuentos de serpientes marinas y cosas peores...-dijo drinian mientras miraba amablemente a lucy, caspian sonrio al escuchar las palabras de drinian mientras edmund lo miraba con incredulidad...

lucy los miro con estupefacccion...

jajaja...-dijo caspian mientras hacercaba a lucy...-no te preocupes es solo un cuento...-dijo caspian tranquilizandola, ella sonrio mientras se prendia en la oscura mirada de caspian...

edmund solo miro como ambos se enfrascaban en un mundo aparte, le resultaba evidente que se atraian...

bueno eso es todo entonces...-dijo drinian

asi es...sigue rumbo a las islas solitarias drinian...-dijo caspian

bien majestad...-dijo drinian mientras hacia una reverencia leve y luego salia del camarote con una sonrisa, sin duda seria una viaje interesante..

bueno, ya estamos aqui, ahora debemo ver que encontramos...los invito a acomparñarme en mi campaña...-dijo caspian mientras se voltea a ver a edmund

claro...-dijo este mientras lo miraba, caspian luego tomo una manzana y la mordio con satisfaccion, despues de todo las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo totalmente diferente...

bien, ire a cubierta...-dijo lucy mientras salia del camarote, dejando solos caspian y a edmund...

caspian solo la miro salir del camarote

caspian...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba fijamente

dime...-dijo este volteando a verlo

si lo que quieres es estar con ella no me metere en el medio, pero ten cuidado...recuerdo que seguramente debemos volver...-dijo edmund

lo se ed...no quiero lastimarla...es solo que...realmente la quiero...-dijo caspian mientras buscaba bien las palabras, no queria tener problemas con el

lo se, se te nota...solo quiero que lucy no sufra...me entiendes...-dijo edmund

claro que si, queremos lo mismo...-dijo caspian

bien...te lo confio pero ve mas lento, o la asustaras...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba sonriendo

bien...-dijo caspian mientras sonreia

ah y por cierto...te agradecia que no hagan espectaculos en publico, temo por mi salud mental...-dijo edmund mientras sonreia, para luego salir del camarote, caspian solo sonrio mientras mordia nuevamente la manzana en sus manos, las cosas iban bien...

* * *

><p>estaba caminado por la cubierta, aun estaba intranquila por la forma en la que caspian la miraba, era como si quisiera algo mas de ella...<p>

que sera..-penso lucy, de cierto modo, el que la mirara hacia la hizo sentir observada y si, bonita tambien...

pronto divizo una escalera en la proa, iba a la cabeza del dragon...

a ver...-dijo lucy mientras se disponia a subir, bajo la mirada de drinian, quien sonreia, era dificil pensar que ella fuera una reina, era tan suelta y jovial, que sinceramente no lo parecia...

mientras subia escucho una cancion, era muy bonita, y muy narniana, le recordaba a las canciones del señor tonmus...se dedico a escucharla un poco antes de interrumpir a quien la cantaba...

que bonita...-dijo lucy interrumpiendo por fin a repeechip, quien asustado, pego un saltito en el lugar...

gracias majestad... una triada me la cantaba cuando era pequeño...no entiendo lo que dice pero jamas olvide la letra...-dijo repeechip mientras se acercaba a ella, quedandose siempre sobre la cabeza del dragon, mientras ella esta apoyada sobre esta...

que crees que haya mas alla de las islas solitarias...rip...-dijo lucy mientras sonreia

se dice que si navegas en esa direccion...llegaras al fin del mundo, el pais de aslan...-dijo repeechip con gran emocion...

y tu crees que exista ese lugar...-dijo lucy manteniendo su sonrisa

bueno majestad...si no tenemos fe, no tenemos nada...-dijo repeechip mientras la miraba con algo de congoja

y se podra navegar hacia alla...-dijo lucy mas pensante

bueno...solo hay una manera de averiguarlo y espero ser merecer de nococer ese lugar algun dia...majestad...-dijo repeechip mientras le hacia una reverencia, lucy solo sonrio, por mas que le dijera que no lo hiciera, el lo seguiria haciendo siempre...

lucy miro con alegria y felicidad como repeechip bajo de la cabeza del dragon con gran maestria, ella por el momento permaneceria mas tiempo alli, necesitaba pensar y serenarse, era tanta la emocion que estaba experimentado...

habian vuelto a narnia despues de meses deseandolo con todo su corazon, estaba feliz por eso...

habian contrado de nuevo a sus amigos, estaba alegre de verlos, pero caspian la trataba diferente a la ultima vez, quizas era por que estaba mas grande y muy cambiada...

o quizas solo la creia semejante a susan...

no...no pienses eso...no puede ser...no seria capaz aun cuando no la haya olvidado aun...-penso lucy con tristeza, se apoyo sobre la baranda del barco para ver el agua a los lados del barco, alli pudo ver sirenas nadar junto al barco, estas la saludaron alegremente, por lo que ella sonrio con alegria, narnia por fin era como ella la recordaba, todo estaba bien y en calma...

despues de un rato bajo de la cabeza del dragon, encontrandose con que estaba toda la tripulacion reunida en la cubierta principal, despacio se abrio paso entre ellos, para ver con una sonrisa como caspian y edmund tenian un combate de practica...

las espadas chocaban mientras se movian por toda la cubierta...

las estocadas y los choques de espadas fueron bastantes, estaban muy equilibrados, ambos eran muy buenos, tanto que el encuentro termino en un empate...

eres realmente fuerte mi amigo...-dijo caspian cuando terminaron el combate mientras lo tomaba del hombro

eso parece...-dijo edmund mientras sonreia, hacia realmente mucho tiempo que no tenia un encuentro como ese, en inglaterra no podia tener ese tipo de encuentros por nada...

bueno...ya basta de ocio...todos a trabajar...-dijo drinian desde el timon, pronto todos en la tripulacion se pusieron a hacer sus tareas diarias...

majestad...-dijo uno a edmund, mientras le ofrecia un vaso de agua, el agradecio el gesto con educacion, realmente lo necesitaba...

pronto vio a su hermana pensativa, seguramente tenia que ver con caspian, por que decidio acercarse, pueda ser que ella quiero comentarle algo...

edmund...-dijo ella cuando estuvo a su lado...-crees que si seguimos navegando hasta el fin del mundo, simplemente caeremos por el borde...-dijo lucy mientras sonreia...

no te preocupes por eso lu...aun falta mucho para el fin del viaje...-dijo edmund mientras sonreia, realmente contento...

pronto escucharon como se habria la escotilla de la tripulacion, de ella salio a eustace, sacudiendo su ropa..

veo que siguen con sus tonterias...-dijo el mientras se apoyaba contra el borde del barco

te sientes mejor...-dijo lucy mientras lo miraba

si y no gracias a ti...-dijo eustace mientras los miraba a ambos de malos modos, en especial a lucy, caspian que estaba cerca se acerco a ellos al ver la forma en la que miraba a lucy, sinceramente no le gustaba nada el chico, menos si trataba tan mal a su prima...

ya estas recuperado por lo que veo...-dijo repeechip mientras aparecia detras de aparejos...-se te ah pasado el mareo...-dijo el mientras lo miraba desde las alturas...

si, solo necesitaba acostumbrarme...mi madre disce que soy muy adptable...debido a mi inteligencia...-dijo eustace mientras que edmund a su lado se atragantaba con el agua que estaba bebiendo...

me imagino...-dijo repeechip con burla

ya veran...cuando lleguemos a tierra me contactare con el consulado britanico y los demandare, los detendran a todos por secuestrarme...-dijo mientras despegaba de la baranda del barco y trataba de irse, mas no vio a caspian en el camino y choco con el...

suestro eh...curioso...yo creia que te habiamos salvado la vida...-dijo caspian mientras lo enfrentaba, realmente le ponia los pelos de punta...

me retienen a la fuerza...-dijo eustace

asi...-dijo caspian mientras caminaba y se apoyaba en la borda al lado de edmund y lucy y lo miraba con diversion

ja...-dijo repeechip al oirlo, habia que escuchar las tonterias que decia el niño este...

ademas todo este lugar es totalmente inti-higienico...-dijo eustace mientras se movia como un loco...

ja...nunca deja de quejarse cierto...-dijo repeechip mientras lo miraba divertido tambien...

ja...eso no es nada...esto apenas comienza...-dijo edmund mientras miraba a su primo perderse entre la tripulacion...

todos estaban sonriendo por lo que veian, el viaje era tranquilo pese a las quejas de eustace...

tierra a la vista...-grito vigia mientras el barco se acercaba a una de las islas...

caspian inmediatamente subio la cubierta del timon un tomo larga vista para ver la isla...

las islas solitarias...puerto angosto...-dijo drinian a caspian

es extraño no hay ninguna bandera de narnia...-dijo caspian

que ordena entonces señor...-dijo drinian

edmund, ven...-dijo caspian sin tener en cuenta lo dicho por drinian

que pasa...-dijo edmund al llegar junto a ellos

toma...dime que vez y que recomiendas...-dijo caspian mientras le entregaba el largavista, esta vez no dejaria que se sintiera relegado por el hecho de estar primero el en el mando...

bueno...-dijo edmund con extrañeza...-las islas siempre pertenecieron a narnia, lo mejor seria mandar un grupo a investigar que sucede...parece desavitada...-dijo edmund despues de ver por el lente del largavista

bien...ya has oido drinian...forma un grupo de reconocimiento...-dijo caspian

como ordenen majestades...-dijo drinian para luego alejarse y cumplir con sus ordenes...

tauros...preparen todos...iremos alli...-dijo caspian

bien señor...-dijo el gran minotauro para luego dar la orden y los hombres empezar a preparar todo para el desembarque en la isla...

lucy... eustace...repeechip...vendran con nosotros...-dijo edmund, lucy miro a caspian quien solo le sonrio

claro por que no...-dijo lucy sonriendo

por que yo...-dijo eustace

prefieres quedarte aqui solo...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba

no...-dijo eustace

entonces vendras...-dijo caspian

bien...-dijo mientras revoleaba los ojos, repeechip sonrio de lado ante el miedo de niño...

* * *

><p>los botes encayaron en el puerto...<p>

bien vamos...-dijo caspian

vamos...-dijo edmund mientras bajaba

dejame ayudarte...-dijo caspian a lucy mientras le tendia una mano

gracias...caspian...-dijo lucy mientras lo miraba, una vez mas se perdieron en la mirada del otro, solo que esta vez caspian sonrio para luego emprender camino hacia el pueblo que mas que pueblo pararecia desierto...

vamos en busca de lo desconocido...-dijo repeechip mientras bajaba del bote y subia los escalones del muelle...

no podemos esperar a mañana...-dijo eustace claramente asustado...

no es honorable darle la espalda a la aventura...niño...-dijo repeechip mientras se volteaba a ver al niño que venia detras de el...

esto es raro no creen...no hya nadie...-dijo lucy mientras ella, edmund y caspian caminaban por el pueblo desierto...

es verdad...-dijo caspian mientras todos subian al muelle, a lo lejos pudieron ver una iglesia y casas, aparentemente vacias...

pronto el sonido de una campana los tomo por sorpresa...

es tarde...-dijo edmund

si...nosotros continuaremos, mas tu, recheepib te quedaras aqui con la tripulacion, si no volvemos para el amanecer manden un grupo de rescate...-dijo caspian, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar...

si señor...-dijo recheepeb mientras asentia con la cabeza

vamos entonces...-dijo caspian mientras miraba a lucy edmund y eustace, para luego seguir caminando lentamente por el pueblo...

los cuatro caminaron adentrandose en el lugar...

caspian esperaba que esto hubiera cambiado un poco...pero no empeorado por favor...

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**Regreso en el tiempo**

_capitulo 4  
><em>

_-islas solitarias, puerto angosto-_

lentamente los cuatro se adentraron en el pueblo que parecia estar desavitado...

parece que no hay nadie...-dijo caspian mientras el, edmund y lucy investigaban en el lugar...

es verdad...por aqui no hay nadie ni nada...-dijo edmund mientras miraba para todos lados, en busca de alguna señal de vida...

eustace inspecciono mejor las casas a travez de las ventanas gastadas para comprobar que no haya nadie realmente, el niño pudo dar con las personas que tiritaban de miedo en el interior de las casas...

no hay nadie...-dijo eustace, al parecer cubriendo las apariencias del pueblo desierto

miren es templo...entremos a ver...-dijo lucy señalaba con su dedo a lo lejos

tienes razon lucy...pero debemos tener cuidado...podria ser una trampa...-dijo caspian mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del hombro

tienes razon...pero no podemos huir de los problemas siempre...-dijo lucy

en eso tienes razón ..-dijo caspian mientras ambos se miraban, edmund al ver esto decidió poner su atención en eustace y lo asustado que parecía en ese momento...

no quieres venir a cuidar...lo que puedas...-dijo edmund mientras pensaba bien lo que decía realmente no creía que el niño pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarles pero al menos podría avisarles si aparece alguien de repente, al escucharlo caspian miro a ambos parientes...

el sabia lo que seguía...

ah...si...buena idea primo...muy lógica...-dijo eustace para luego salir corriendo en la dirección en que estaban ellos, se voltearon para entrar, pero los tres notaron como este los miraba sin saber bien lo que debía hacer...

caspian soltó un suspiro antes de acercase a el...

toma...es para que puedas protegerte...-dijo caspian mientras le daba una daga, el niño simplemente asintio asustado ante la idea de usar esa cosa...

pronto todos se dieron la vuelta para entrar en el templo

esta bien yo vigilo...tranquilos eh...-dijo eustace antes de que ellos entraran, al ver que nadie habia dicho nada, empezó a mirar para todos lados con nerviosismo...

* * *

><p>una ves dentro del templo, se dedicaron a caminar con cuidado, sus miradas recorrían el lugar, en busca de algo que les diera alguna pista...<p>

lucy ten cuidado...no sabemos lo que puede pasar...no te separes mucho de nosotros...-dijo caspian mientras la miraba fijamente, lucy se encogió en el lugar en el que estaba, era realmente notorio que el estaba preocupado, pero estaría bien, sabia defenderse...

aunque aun así, se sentía bien saber que le preocupaba su persona, realmente la hacia sentir especial...

esta bien...-dijo lucy para luego acercarse los tres a lo que parecía un altar...

que es eso...-dijo edmund al ver un libro sobre el altar

es un registro...venden esclavos...-dijo caspian cuando los tres vieron una cantidad sin igual de nombres tachados en la pagina en que estaba abierto el libro...

pronto caspian miro hacia el techo, sabia lo que seguía...

varios hombres bajaron del techo...

lo sabia-pensó caspian mientras desenfundaba su espada al igual que lucy y edmund...

de un momento a otro estaban los tres enfrascados en una pelea en contra de personas que seguramente no tenían buenos planes...

la pelea duro apenas unos minutos, los tres se defendían bastante bien, edmund luchaba al frente mientras caspian y lucy lo hacia detrás de el...

el rey narniano parecía mas preocupado en lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, que lo pasaba a su alrededor...

pero al parecer la gente tendía a hacer cosas realmente desagradables...

sera mejor que se rindan a no ser que quieran que lo haga gritar como niña una vez mas...-dijo un sujeto, el cual parecía ser el líder del lugar, mientras entraba con un rehén, eustace...

los tres lo miraron sin saber que hacer...

no soy niña...-se quejo eustace, aun cuando su situación no era la mejor, el hombre que lo sujetaba acerco el cuchillo, aun mas a su cuello si eso era posible

hagan lo que les digo...-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos, obligando a caminar a su rehén junto a el...

los tres dejaron las espadas caer al piso...

eustace...-dijo edmund mientras miraba a su primo que estaba realmente asustado

pónganle las cadenas...-dijo el sujeto, pronto los hombres que estaban rodeandolos los tomaron de las muñecas y los encadenaron

no te preocupes lucy...todo estará bien...ya lo veras...-dijo caspian antes de que terminaran de encadenarlos, lucy solo lo miro con algo de miedo...

ellos dos irán al mercado...-dijo el sujeto mientras miraba a lucy para después ver a eustace, al cual por cierto lo sujetaba de la oreja, haciendo que chillara como niña...

los hombres tomaron a lucy de los brazos para obligarla a caminar fuera del templo...

ellos, por otra parte, irán a los calabozos...-dijo el sujeto mientras pasaba a ver a caspian y a edmund

edmund estaba en verdad iracundo, no podía creer que ellos tuvieran que pasar por esto, pero se las pagarían, eso era seguro

caspian por su parte, sabia que podrían salvarlos antes de que los vendieron, gracias a la intervención de la tripulación pero aun así no era nada grato ver lo que pasaba...

no le agradaba para nada la forma en la que estaban tratando a lucy...

caspian...edmund...-grito lucy en medio de su desesperación, realmente pensaba que jamas los volvería a ver y eso la asustaba a sobremanera...

lucy...-gritaron ambos al ver que se la llevaban casi a la rastra...

maldito... déjala ir...-dijo caspian aun con la vos levantada

de eso nada...-dijo el sujeto mientras lo miraba cinicamente

escúchame bien...traidor cobarde...yo soy tu rey...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba fijamente en un ultimo intento de detener las acciones de este sujeto...

esto lo vas a pagar...-dijo edmund

en realidad...alguien de seguro pagara por todos ustedes...-dijo el sujeto mientras sonreía

después de eso lo único que se escucho fueron los lamentos de lucy y eustace al ser alejados de caspian y edmund, que eran dirigidos al calabozo...

* * *

><p>edmund despertó unas horas después de ser llevados, ambos, al calabozo<p>

era un lugar amplio pero oscuro y húmedo...

caspian estaba allí también, tratando de abrir la maldita puerta, pero por mas patadas que le esta no sedia...

estaba realmente preocupado por lucy, quien aseguraba que no le harían nada esta vez...

el simple pensamiento de que algo le llegara a pasar estaba desesperandolo cada vez mas...

tenia que salir de allí...

estas bien...-le dijo caspian al ver que finalmente había despertado

si...-dijo edmund mientras ponía de pie, para ver como caspian volvía a intentar abrir la puerta...

es inútil...jamas van a escapar...-ambos escucharon una vos provenir de la oscuridad...

caspian dejo su intento de abrir la puerta, para ver de quien se trataba...

quien esta ahí...-dijo caspian mientras se acercaba al lugar donde provenía la vos...

nadie...solo una vos en mi cabeza...-dijo la misma vos que salia de un rincón oscuro del calabozo, caspian camino hacia ese lugar, sabia quien era y que es lo que seguía...

así que simplemente hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez...

acercarse a el para que ambos pudieran reconocerse

lord bern...-dijo caspian mientras se miraban el uno al otro

lo fui hace mucho, pero ya no merezco ese titulo...-dijo el hombre viejo que estaba frente a el

es uno de los siete caspian...-dijo edmund cuando este lo miro, caspian solo asintio ante su pregunta

tu rostro...me recuerdas a un rey al que una vez fui leal...-dijo el lord cuando caspian se arrodillo a su lado y este puedo verlo gracias a la poca luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana

ese hombre era mi padre...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba

oh mi señor... perdóneme por favor...-dijo mientras intentaba rendirle una reverencia pero el hombre estaba realmente entrado en años y ademas parecía estar débil y frágil por el tiempo que llevaba allí adentro...

no espere...espere...-dijo caspian mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, mientras edmund se acercaba a la pequeña ventana...

afuera muchas personas gritaban...

pronto caspian se acerco a la ventana para ver como varias personas eran llevadas en contra de su voluntad, hacia un bote en el puerto...

a donde los llevan...-dijo caspian mientras se volteaba a ver al lord, a unos metros de ellos...

sigan mirando...-dijo bern mientras los miraba, pronto ambos volvieron la vista al exterior, pudiendo ver como a medida que el bote se alejaba del puerto, aparecía una especie de bruma de color verde, bastante clara...

tanto caspian como edmund pudieron ver mas que sorprendidos, como de un momento a otro, el bote era tragado literalmente por la bruma...

que les paso...-dijeron ambos realmente sorprendidos por lo que habían visto

es un sacrificio...-dijo bern mientras ambos se alejaban de la ventana un momento

a donde se fueron...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba

nadie lo sabe...la bruma comenzó a llegar desde el este...reportes de marinos y pescadores desapareciendo en el océano...los siete hicimos un pacto...hallar la fuente de la bruma y destruirla...todos partieron pero ninguno volvió...-dijo bern mientras les explicaba la situación a los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente de el...

caspian miraba al lord con seriedad, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, mientras que edmund lo miraba con curiosidad y hasta con sorpresa

la situación se ah complicado tanto...que si no logran venderte a los traficantes...entonces te mandan a la bruma...-dijo bern mientras los miraba, ambos se miraron unos a otros...

bien creo que ahora que sabemos esto...es mas urgente el poder salir de aquí...-dijo edmund

es verdad...debemos encontrar a lucy y eustace...-dijo caspian

antes de que sea tarde...-dijo edmund mientras se miraban

pero no podrán abrir esa puerta...creo que no queda otra mas que esperar a los saquen de aquí para que puedan llevarlos al mercado de venta de esclavos...-dijo bern

creo que tienes razón ..-dijo caspian mientras miraba a un costado, aun cuando la situación se repetía y sabia lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar desagradarle la idea de esperar...

* * *

><p>la venta de esclavos había comenzado, lógicamente, ahora era el turno de lucy de ser vendida...<p>

pronto fue subida a una plataforma de forma brusca y rápida, ni bien abrió los ojos pudo ver a un grupo de personas bastante grande, mirandola con atención...

ofrezco 60...-grito uno de ellos

ofrezco 80...-grito otro de ellos

doy 100 por la señorita...-dijo otro de ellos mientras levantaba una de sus manos

yo doy 120...-dijo otro de ellos

150...-grito otro hombre en el grupo mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos...

alguien ofrece mas...-dijo el que dirigía la subasta, nadie mas contesto- muy bien entonces...esta vendida...a 150...-dijo el mismo hombre mientras que lucy era bajada de la plataforma e la misma forma en que fue subida para ser reemplazada por eustace...

tu dinero...-dijo el hombre que había comprado a lucy mientras le pagaba al organizador de todo ese negocio...

bien...-dijo el hombre mientras recibía el dinero, con una sonrisa en la cara-bien sigamos con este...-dijo mientras señalaba a eustace que temblaba en su sitio, arriba de la tarima- vamos...quien abre la subasta... anímense señores...-dijo al ver que nadie hablaba, es mas nadie estaba muy contento con el niño que estaba mas pálido que nunca...-tal vez es pequeño...pero es fuerte...-dijo el anunciador mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el

si muy fuerte...huele peor que el trasero de un mino-tauro...-dijo uno de los que estaban allí, ocasionando la risa de todo el mundo

esa es una mentira denigrante...-dijo eustace enojado por el comentario, todos callaron al escucharlo-gana el listón a la higiene dos años seguidos...-dijo eustace causando la risa en todos...

como si eso les importara...

vamos quien empieza...-dijo el anunciador, pero nadie parecía quererlo...

yo me llevare al muchacho...de hecho yo me llevare a todos...-dijo alguien apareciendo entre la multitud para después darse cuenta todos que se trataba de la tripulación del viajero del alba...

lucy sonrió al verlos...

por narnia...-grito repeechip antes de que todos blandieran sus espadas y se lanzaban en contra de los traficantes y los compradores...

* * *

><p>caspian y edmund eran conducidos de una forma no muy amable, desde los calabozos hacia la tarima donde se hacia la subasta...<p>

oíste eso...-dijo edmund a caspian despues de escuchar el grito de guerra de sus amigos abajo de ellos

si...llegan justo a tiempo...-dijo caspian mientras se acercaba un poco al la pared para poder ver para abajo, pronto sonrió ahí estaba lucy y parecía que ella estaba bien, drinian y repeechip estaban con ella...

ahora estaba aliviado, realmente lo estaba, por un momento pensó que no llegarían a tiempo y la perdería se había olvidado por completo que ya había vivido eso...

ya sabes que hacer...-dijo caspian a edmund en un tono de vos muy bajo, solo para que el lo escuchara para después acercarse a uno de las personas que los guiaban y golpearlo fuertemente con las dos manos esposadas...

si...-dijo edmund mientras ambos se enfrascaban en una lucha por liberarse de sus guardias y así poder bajar al piso inferior y terminar con eso de una vez por todas...

bien...-dijo caspian unos minutos después, cuando ambos se había deshecho de todos los que había en la parte superior...

bajemos...-dijo edmund mientras se acercaba a el, caspian solo lo miro para luego asentir con la cabeza...

pronto todos lo que quedaron allí arriba, se precipitaron hacia el piso inferior...

* * *

><p>en el piso inferior todos luchaban por derrotar a sus enemigos, el lugar era verdadera una batalla campal...<p>

majestad...-dijo repeechip acercándose a lucy que trataba de sacarse las esposas

rep...-dijo lucy mientras lo miraba realmente feliz de verlo

listo...-dijo el pequeño ratoncito después de haberle quitado las esposas con su espada...

gracias...sabia que vendrían...-dijo lucy mientras sonreía, el ratoncito sonrió a modo de respuesta para luego ambos enfrascarse dentro de la pelea campal en la estaban

lucy parecía defenderse muy bien aun cuando era una chica...

edmund pronto encontró al hombre que portaba las llaves de las esposas, a su lado estaba el lord bern...

tome las llaves...-dijo edmund mientras estrangulaba al hombre con las cadenas de sus esposas, el lord tomo el manojo de llaves con rapidez para luego quitarse las esposas...

ya esta-dijo el lord, edmund al escucharlo soltó al hombre que ya estaba mas que inconsciente y prosedio a quitarse las esposas

bien...ahora por favor encárguese de dárselas a caspian...-dijo edmund luego de quitarse las esposas

bien...-dijo el lord para luego salir en busca de su rey, edmund tomo una de las tantas espadas del piso y se dispuso a ir a combatir junto a lucy, lo ultimo que quería es que le pasara algo malo...

pronto el lord encontró a caspian luchando a unos pasos de ellos, le tendió las llaves ni bien se de-siso de sus enemigos...

gracias...-dijo caspian al lord mientras se quitaba las esposas para luego dejarlas caer al suelo, estaba realmente apurado por unirse a los otros y asegurarse que lo malditos traficantes recibieran un buen castigo, sin mencionar que quería cerciorarse de que lucy estaba bien

quería verlo con sus propios ojos

eustace se fue alejando poco a poco del campo de batalla, el niño estaba mas blanco que un papel y temblaba visiblemente asustado, procuro salir de allí arrastrándose por el piso, de repente sus manos hicieron contacto con algo en el piso, volteo a ver que era, al parecer tenia mucha suerte, eran las llaves para quitarse las esposas, rápidamente las tomo con una de sus manos y trato de sacarse las esposas...

tardo unos minutos pero ni bien termino salio corriendo del lugar, directo al puerto, donde esperaba el bote de ellos...

la situación en el centro de la isla estaba saliendo-se de control para los comerciante de esclavo, las personas asustadas por estos durante mucho tiempo, empezaron a salir de las cosas con lo pudieran llevar en sus manos para enfrentarlos y vengarse por el mal trato que habían recibido...

luego de unos minutos todo termino para ellos, sin embargo nadie sabia que uno de los organizares de todo ese circo había salido disparado hacia el muelle...

eustace estaba ya en el bote sentado en el, esperando que este funcione de una vez para volver al barco...

oh..no...eres un bote de un mundo mágico ...que no funciona sin remos...-se quejo perplejo, por que por supuesto no tenia idea de como andar en un bote con remos...

un hombre se acerco al muelle, al ver que el chico era despistado y tonto vio su oportunidad para salir de allí sin que lo atraparan...

pronto desenvaino una daga y se acerco al niño con ella en posición para sorprenderlo y matarlo, el niño no se daría cuenta, estaba bastante ocupado en tratar de poner los remos, mas sin embargo cuando estaba cerca de el, el niño perdió el equilibrio en el bote, con el remo entre las manos, ocasionando que le golpeara directo en la cabezo, pronto perdió el conocimiento y callo al mar...

oh...no...espero que no haya sido el cónsul británico...-dijo eustace con una mueca de miedo en el rostro, no había notado que había alguien mas allí...

* * *

><p>una vez que el pleito termino, caspian y edmund se acercaron a lucy para verla...<p>

estas bien lucy...-dijo edmund al verla

si...-dijo lucy mientras sonreía aliviada

estas segura que no te hicieron nada...-dijo caspian mientras la miraba fijamente, lucy lo miro con la misma sonrisa

claro que estoy segura caspian...no me paso nada...ahora por que no salimos de aquí ..seguramente tienen mucho que contarme...-dijo lucy mientras lo miraba

como lo sabes...-dijo caspian

entre tanto ajetreo pude ver a un hombre mayor ayudando a edmund...el uno de los siete verdad caspian...-dijo lucy

asi es...-dijo caspian mientras asentía

también vi como se llevaban a esas personas...el les explico por que lo hacen...-dijo lucy

si...te lo explicaremos todo en el barco...-dijo edmund

es verdad...por ahora salgamos de aquí...-dijo caspian, los otros dos asintieron a las palabras de caspian para luego salir de allí directo al muelle, siendo seguidos de cerca por el resto de la tripulación...

majestad...majestad...-pronto se escucho el llamado de un hombre entre la multitud que pronto se reunió alrededor de ellos para despedirlos, el hombre trato de acercarse a ellos, pero drinian lo contuvo justo a tiempo...-majestad...mi esposa fue secuestrada esta mañana...-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a caspian aun cuando drinian trataba de contenerlo...

déjalo drinian...-dijo caspian al ver al hombre, el parecía desesperado, drinian pronto lo soltó y el hombre se acerco a ellos, seguido por una niña que no parecía tener mas de 12 años

déjeme ir con usted...-dijo el hombre mientras caspian lo tomaba de un hombro

papi quiero ir también...-dijo la niña mientras se aferraba de uno de los brazos del hombre

no gail... quédate con tu tía...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba y la obligaba a hacerse a un lado para luego volverse a ver a caspian que caminaba a su lado...-soy un buen marino...eh pasado la vida en el mar...-dijo el hombre

claro... acompáñanos...-dijo caspian mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, para luego continuar con su camino al muelle

papa...-dijo la niña que estaba detrás de ellos, el hombre se volteo a ver su a su hija, lucy detuvo su andar al notar la escena que se desarrollaba...

alguna vez te eh fallado...-dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba de los hombros

no...-dijo la niña con pesadez, sabia que debía permanecer allí, pero realmente quería ir con el...

se buena niña...si...-dijo el hombre mientras la tía de ella se acercaba a ellos y tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos para que el hombre pudiera marcharse...

la niña solo lo vio alejarse con dolor, mientras lucy veía todo con compasión...

majestad...-escucharon la vos de lord bern cuando estaban llegando al muelle, pronto caspian, edmund y lucy se acercaron a el...-esta me fue confiada por su padre...la deje oculta en una cueva todos estos años...-dijo lord bern mientras le tendía una espada vieja, oxidada y maltrecha a caspian...

es una espada narnia-na...-dijo edmund

y es de su era dorada...las espadas son siete...obsequios de aslan para proteger narnia...su padre las dejo a nuestro cuidado ahora es suya...espero que lo proteja...-dijo bern mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes reyes en frente de el, caspian se acerco a el y tomo la espada...

gracias lord bern... encontraremos a los ciudadanos...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba para luego continuar su camino, edmund siguió a su lado, mas lucy se mantuvo un poco alejada...

estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado, en esos momentos había olvidado todo lo que le aquejaba de las actitudes de caspian, lo único que quería era que todo terminara y salieran con bien de allí, pero ahora esa sensación de incertidumbre había regresado

no sabia que era lo que el pretendía y eso la ponía nerviosa frente a el, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que el no seria capaz de hacerle nada...

al menos...no intencionalmente...

edmund...-despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar su vos, cuando levanto la mirada vio como caspian le tendía la espada a edmund, su hermano la tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro...

descuida...-dijo edmund, para luego ambos seguir caminando hacia los botes, que era preparados por los marinos de la tripulación para regresar al viajero del alba...

lucy camino lentamente hasta el bote, al parecer las cosas volverían a su cause, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que desde que hablaron despues del tumulto, el parecía concentrado en otras cosas que no sea ella y era comprensible...al parecer tenían un gran problema...

del que por cierto, esperaba enterarse pronto...

ahora volvía a estar sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto como caspian mantenía la mirada fija en su persona...

caspian...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba, caspian lo miro un momento

lo se...es solo que eh notado que esta distraída...-dijo caspian

es verdad y realmente creo que es debido a ti...-dijo edmund

por lo que lo dices...-dijo caspian

ella no puede entender el por que de tus acciones...-dijo edmund

por que...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba interesado

ella en estos momento se siente inferior a susan en todo...y tu has estado enamorado de ella durante bastante tiempo... así que ahora que tienes estas actitudes hacia ella, debe estar confundida...-dijo edmund

pero eso no es una tontería ellas son diferentes...-dijo caspian, estaba vez era distinto, la vez anterior no había tenido esta platica con edmund por lo cual no conocía las inseguridades de lucy, pero si lo que el dice es verdad...eso significa que ella si estuvo bajo la influencia de la bruma en aquel entonces...

yo lo se...pero ese es su sentir...-dijo edmund

que podemos hacer...-dijo caspian mientras lo miraba

por el momento nada...solo ten cuidado...ya te lo dije...ve mas despacio...-dijo edmund mientras lo miraba, caspian lo miro, eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo con que una relación se genere entre ellos

caspian simplemente asintio, con la idea rondando-le por la cabeza, si eso fuera así seria un gran alivio para el, lo unico que quedaba por ver era si ella podría enamorarse de el en el tiempo que estén en ese viaje y lo mas importante...

aslan permitiría que ella se quedara en narnia con el para ser su reina...

eso no lo sabia pero tena la esperanza de que todo se diera de una forma u otra...

continuar


End file.
